Simple Things
by shayneplz
Summary: It's the littlest things that make Sirius happy. Wolfstar.


It didn't take much to make Sirius happy. All it took was the simple things that happened every day. Like being best friends with Remus, the way they automatically paired up when the teacher said to pick partners even though James wished they'd switch sometimes. And the way they'd stay up late and Sirius would talk about girls and Remus would nod, half listening while reading a book. And how Remus never had stories to tell about girls.

Sirius loved his bad boy status because it meant that the casual touching that was shared between his best friend and himself was never brought up. Other kids might get made fun of or called gay, but no one was brave enough to say that to him. Although he sometimes wanted to grab Remus's hand and lace their fingers together or run his fingers through the boy's sandy hair, he figured that would probably be too much for him to handle.

The touching they did share was enough for him anyway. The simple things like grabbing his wrist to pull him up or Remus hitting his knee with his own under the lunch table to get his attention almost drove him mad. Once, Sirius found out that he may have to repeat a school year and was furious. He stood out by the lake in the dark, throwing rocks across the surface, seething. Remus came to look for him and talked him down, promising he'd help Sirius study and that everything would be fine. Sirius nodded, but still looked angry. Remus placed his hand on the side of Sirius's face, smiled and said, "It's gonna be okay."

Sirius thought he might explode on the spot.

Because of things like that, Sirius figured he was better off with the contact they did share. He hoped that their closeness and the little things like catching each others eye from across the room, or how Remus spent so much time with him and never any girls were signs that they shared something more than just friendship. Maybe after they graduated, they could go somewhere together and then Sirius could try a little more contact. Just to see how he reacted.

But for now, what they had was plenty and it kept Sirius happy. Maybe one day they could try to have something more, but even if that's not what Remus wanted, Sirius could be happy for the rest of his life with what they had now.

He heard Remus snore next to him. Sirius was laying on the couch, Remus was sitting up against it and had apparently fallen asleep. He had been reading a book and seemed pretty into it so Sirius had stopped talking and watched him for a little while. The reading habits Remus had like pressing his thumb nail into the side of every right page to leave a small crescent shaped indention when he read a new book or how every time he turned a page, he rubbed it between his fingers to make sure he was only turning one were the kind of things that Sirius loved about Remus and what made him drift off into thought.

He sat up and looked around the empty common room. He nudged Remus lightly with his knee until Remus yawned. Sirius smiled, Remus always moved his upper lip to the right side when he yawned.

"Time for bed, my furry friend," Sirius said, standing up.

"Great, I'm exhausted," Remus answered.

Remus staggered to his feet, still half asleep and tucked his book under his arm. Halfway up the stairs, his foot slipped and he fell backwards. He was instantly awake and tried to catch himself, but couldn't find the rail and fell right into Sirius's arms. Sirius was hardly moved and caught Remus with little effort, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist.

Sirius laughed, "If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask."

"Ha ha," Remus replied, starting back up the stairs.

Sirius had a smile on his face all the way to his bed; that was pretty much the best way he could think of to end his night.

"Goodnight, Padfoot," Remus said from the bed next to Sirius's.

"Night, Moony," Sirius answered.

Remus started snoring a few minutes later. His snores were soft and quiet and Sirius loved the sound of it.

It was definitely the small things that made him the happiest.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie, I didn't proof read it. Let me know about any mistakes. I think this is adorable but I wish I could write something longer for my favorite pairing haha. Reviews are lovely!


End file.
